Tohru
Tohru is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Bubble Tea Hates: Server Lag Occupation: LP Gamer Tohru is a friendly student at Tastyville High. She is a member of Stage Crew which build the sets and props for the high school's many popular plays. Much to the dismay of her parents, Tohru loves spending her free time playing online games. She has even started uploading "Let’s Play" videos of herself reviewing all the latest games in her own quirky style. Tohru's videos have quickly grown in popularity, earning her some extra spending money to buy more snacks and comic books. Appearance Tohru has shoulder-length, dark brown hair tied in pigtails held by pink beads. A pink leather jacket covers her dark purple shirt. She also wears a black and dark purple layered skirt, a pair of dark gray pants, and black shoes with silver soles and pink laces. Before Papa's Freezeria, she wore pink and black-striped pants, and her shoes had dark purple laces and soles. She also wore orange eye-shadow. From Papa's Cupcakeria HD onwards, her hair shows more curls. Her jacket now has dark stitches and buttons on the edges of the sleeves, pink buttons were pinned across her waist, and the pink beads on her hair were changed into purple buttons as well. Styles Style B Tohru ties her hair in a bun. She dons a black sweater with purple cross stitches on the sleeves and pink buttons on the edges. She wears a pink scarf and plum skirt with pink buttons. Style H Tohru ties her hair in a bun adorned with aqua green sticks and cherry blossom hairclips. She dons a white jacket with light pink stitches and buttons, an aqua green undershirt, layered rose and aqua green skirt surrounded by white buttons, and a pair of aqua green shoes with white front and pink laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Mushrooms (left) *2 Peppers (top right) *8 Anchovies (all) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well Done Patty *Ketchup *Lettuce *Tomato *Mayonnaise *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Beef *Brown Rice *Cheese *Peppers *Onions *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cookie Papa's Pancakeria *3 Blueberry Pancakes *2 Butters *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Lettuce *Tomato *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *2 Spicy Garlic Wings *2 Wild Onion Wings *4 Medium Boneless Wings *8 Green Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Mustard *Cheese *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Lettuce *Tomato *Mayo *Fried Egg *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Feather Cookie, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Feather Cookie Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Spaghetti *Garlic Basil *Italian Seasoning *4 Clams *5 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Neptune's Feast) *Al-Dente Spaghetti *Garlic Basil *Italian Seasoning *4 Anchovies *5 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Topping *Nuts *3 Cookies Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Caramel Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Pumpkin Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Mini Mallows Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Butterscotch Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Pumpkin Round Donut with Mocha Cream **Maple Icing **Honey Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *2 Spicy Garlic Wings *2 Wild Onion Wings *4 Medium Boneless Wings *8 Green Peppers Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *2 Green Peppers (right top half) *6 Mushrooms (left) *8 Anchovies *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Aged Gouda *Light Grill *Sliced Ham *Tomato *Fried Egg *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Bacobites Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Cinnamon Toast with Aged Gouda *Light Grill *Sliced Ham *Tomato *Fried Egg *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner B *Butter Pecan Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Harvest Stripe Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie **Harvest Stripe Cookie Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Strawberry Wafer, Marshmallow, Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Strawberry Wafer, Marshmallow, Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Liner B *Botamochi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Matcha Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Pogo, Wasanbon Blossom, Pogo *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Strawberry Wafer, Marshmallow, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Strawberry Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Wafers (All Over) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Ladyfingers Crust *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Cherry Blossom Crust *Matcha Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Wafers (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Shell with Beef *Peppers *White Rice *Cheese *Onions *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Wonton Shell with Tofu *Peppers *White Rice *Cheese *Onions *Yum Yum Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Unagi **Cream Cheese *Saba *Yum Yum Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Shiroi Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Unagi **Cream Cheese *Narutomaki *Yum Yum Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Hakuto Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Beef *Peppers *White Rice *Cheese *Onions *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Soft Taco with Beef Brisket *Peppers *White Rice *Cheese *Fried Onion Strings *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pecan French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Pecan French Toast *Cinnamon *2 Butters *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pecan French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Pecan French Toast *Cinnamon *2 Pecan Pralines *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 53 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 25 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 23 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 21 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 9 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 29 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 28 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 53 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 21 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 56 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 6 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Mixable. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Chicago Bun. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Harvest Stripe Cookie. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cookies. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Anchovies. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with White Chocolate Topping. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Pumpkin Cake. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Fried Egg. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Harvest Stripe Cookie. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Cherry Blossom Festival, Botamochi Cake, and Wasanbon Blossom. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Cherry Blossom Festival, Ladyfingers Crust, and Hakuto Jelly. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Cherry Blossom Festival and Wonton Shell. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Cherry Blossom Festival, Unagi, and Narutomaki. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Ivy in the first round, but lost to Mandi in the second round of the Onion Division. *2012: She earned more votes than both Sue and Mindy, winning the Cheddar division. She lost to Peggy in the semi-finals. *2013: She earned more votes than both Kayla and Mary, winning the Purple Burple division. She lost to Utah in the semi-finals. *2014: She earned more votes than Ivy in the first round, but lost to Trishna in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Key Lime Division. *2015: She earned more votes than Zoe in the first round but lost to Shannon in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Blazeberry Division. *2016: She earned more votes than Julep and Lisa winning the Kiwi Division with Carlo Romano. She then earned more votes than Cherissa in the semi-final but lost to Clover in the Grand Finals. Trivia *Tohru is the only female customer to order Nutty Butter Cups in Papa's Freezeria. *She has beaten Ivy twice in the Papa's Next Chefs tournament. *She is the only character to change her appearance in an app game. *She is seen reading a Cactus McCoy comic book in her Flipdeck. Order Tickets Tohru Pizzeria.png|Tohru's Pizzeria order Tohru Burgeria.png|Tohru's Burgeria order Tohru Taco.png|Tohru's Taco Mia! order tohru fr.jpg|Tohru's Freezeria order Tohru's Pancakeria Order.png|Tohru's Pancakeria order Toheu burgeria hd.png|Tohru's Burgeria HD order Tohru zpsa31bc410.jpg|Tohru's Wingeria order Tohru's Hot Doggeria order.png|Tohru's Hot Doggeria order tohruburgeriatogo.jpg|Tohru's Burgeria To Go! order Tohru Pap's Cupcakeria.jpg|Tohru's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving Tohru Cupcakeria.png|Tohru's Cupcakeria regular order Tohru FHD.png|Tohru's Freezeria HD order Tohru Neptune.png|Tohru's Pastaria order during Neptune's Feast Papa's Pastaria Tohru (Regular).png|Tohru's Pastaria regular order Tohru FTG.png|Tohru's Freezeria To Go! order Tohru maple.png|Tohru's Donuteria order during Maple Mornings Tohru Donuteria.png|Tohru's Donuteria regular order Tohru WHD.png|Tohru's Wingeria HD order Tohry PTG.png|Tohru's Pizzeria To Go! order Tohru's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings.png|Tohru's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Tohru's Cheeseria Order.png|Tohru's Cheeseria regular order Tohru CTG.png|Tohru's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving tohrucupcakeriatogo.jpg|Tohru's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order tohru cupcakeria HD.png|Tohru's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Tohru CHD.png|Tohru's Cupcakeria HD regular order Tohru Cherry.png|Tohru's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Tohru's order Bakeria.png|Tohru's Bakeria regular order Tohru THD Cherry.png|Tohru's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Tohrutmh.png|Tohru Taco Mia HD Order Papa's Sushiria Tohru (Holiday).png|Tohru's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Tohru (Regular).png|Tohru's Sushiria regular order Tohru TMTG (Holiday).png|Tohru's Taco Mia To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Tohru Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Tohru's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Tohru (Holiday).png|Tohru's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Tohru (Regular).png|Tohru's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery 15.jpg Tohru (Taco mia).png|Tohru is a Star Customer Earliestperfectorderintacomia.jpg|"I will make a video named Papa's Taco Mia! is good!" Fiesta.png tohruperfectorderinburgeria.png|A perfect score from Tohru in Papa's Burgeria Side-by-side.png|A comparison of her look from Pizzeria-Taco Mia to her redesign in Freezeria. Tohruandoan.PNG Tohruareyoukiddingme.png|"Are you kidding me?!" Tohru2.jpg Tohru 2.png tohrunew.png Purpleburple winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru win the Purple Burple division Tohru w.jpg|Tohru's Profile in Pizzeria Poor Tohru.png Okay Pasta - Tohru.png Okay Pasta - Tohru 2.png Okay Pasta - Tohru 3.png Akari and Tohur waiting on line.png Tohru is not pleased.png|Tohru is not happy Stpaddys14.jpg Not Bad.jpg Unpleased Tohru.jpg TohruNF.jpg|Perfect Pasta in Neptune's Feast! Cheddar winners.jpg Tohru ordered a baddie from hotshot.png|"What is this?!" Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.30.39.png Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.21.05.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.15.25.png|Tohru gives an "OK!" to her donuts Yippy perfect.png Tohruperfect.png|Tohru likes her perfect wings! Poor Tohru 2.png Papas-pancakeria img4.jpg Tohru Freezeria Perfect.png|Tohru enjoys her perfect sundae! July4th 2015b.jpg|Tohru in 4th of July poster 2015 R20.jpg Cherryblossomfest.jpg Tohru New look.png|Tohru's new look Tohru order CHD.png|Tohru is ordering in Cupcakeria HD (with her new look) Tohru look.png|Tohru unlocked in her Cherry Blossom Festival outfit Tohru1.png Tohru pizza.png|Tohru is ordering Displease Tohru - Burgeria.png|Tohru is not pleased Tohru - Papa Bakeria 2.png Tohru Perfecto Bakeria.png Awards kiwi.jpg bandicam 2016-11-14 18-17-45-841.jpg|Almost-Perfect Pie for Tohru Tohru P!.png 17626662 735748689940932 1753784646872975044 n.jpg|Perfect taco for Tohru Perfect Pie - Tohru.png|Perfect pie, Bronze Award, Sugar Dragon, and new Sticker in Bakeria featuring Tohru! Perfect Sushi - Tohru.png|Perfect sushi for Tohru! Special Prize - Carnita Fajita (TG).png|Mastering the perfect Carnita Fajita! Perfect Taco - Tohru (TG).png|Perfect Starlight taco for Tohru! Perfect Pancakes - Tohru.png|Perfect toasts for Tohru during a winter break! Perfect Pancakes - Tohru (2).png|Perfect with The Cinnadew! IMG_0950.JPG IMG_1045.JPG|Perfect special Sticky Bun Stacker IMG_1094.JPG StrawRhubPerfect.png|A perfect Strawberry Rhubarb pie for Tohru! IMG 3091.png|Super Tohru Bros!! (Tohru style H Halloween) IMG 3092.png Fan Art Tohru Shy.jpg|By Prudence Shy ChibiMaker tohru.jpg|Tohru Chibi Maker Tohru-Starlight City.png|Tohru walking down Starlight City! By Kingdom of Jerland Tohru Drawn by me!.jpg|By Kingdom of Jerland chibit.png|Tohru made with icon generators Tohru in a Wedding Gown by NoIdea.jpg|By NoIdea Tohru2.png|By MooseRelated Tohru Chibi.jpg|Chibi Tohru by Rafael54425 FinalistbyObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 TohrubyFannyY.jpg|by FannyY SummerGirlsbyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Tohru Finished.png|By PrincessBeautyLisa11 TohrubyStadnyx.jpg|By Stadnyx Tohru by NyanNyanSensei.jpg|By NyanNyanSensei Customers By AyKoo Chao.jpg|By AyKoo Chao Tohru By MsMannie.jpg|By MsMannie Tohru by 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Customers VulpesVespa.jpg|By VulpesVespa Tohru Mouse Frappuccino.jpg|By Mouse Frappuccino Tohru Chozam.jpg|By Chozam Tohru Sunset Shimmer.jpg|By Sunset~Shimmer Tohru Mettaton.jpg|By Mettaton Cherissa Tohru Ziya S.jpg|By Ziya S tohrudoll Shinygreed.jpg|By Shinygreed Tohru SakuradaAkane.jpg|By SakuradaAkane Tohru by MorbidMist.jpg|By MorbidMist tohru danganronpa sprite edit by mintymintyicecream-da0n3i4.png|By MintyMintyIceCream Yippy & Tohru Fanart.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:T Characters